Cinco Sentidos
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: ¿Se puede seducir por cualquiera de los 5 sentidos? Eso era algo imposible de pensar, hasta que se conocieron el uno al otro -Yaoi- SasuNaru- Capitulos de 5 drables ¡TERMINADOS!
1. Gusto

Por primera vez hago un conjunto de drabbles, en donde que pasaría como se enamorarían este par por medio de los cincos sentidos. Lo sé, debería de estar continuando "Casanova Irresistible" pero algo pasa que se me ha bloqueado la mente.

*drabbles terminados*

Obviamente por ser cincos sentidos, serán cinco drabbles diferentes en los cuales no tienen continuación o mucha relación, todos son AU. Sin embargo si son bien aceptados haré uno especial al final... así que ustedes deciden.

Advertencia: Gracias a la obsesión de Kishimoto (de hacer que Naruto persiga tanto a Sasuke) nuestra obsesión también crece, así que ni modo... NaruxSasu; SasuxNaru; Yaoi (relación hombre con hombre; sino les gusta mejor aléjense) y como ya sabemos, todo es de él.

* * *

**GUSTO**

Palabras: 818.

A Naruto siempre le ha encantado el mar. La playa era una de sus fascinaciones, era un fortuna que sus padres poseían una casa y por lo menos una vez al mes iban de paseo.

—¡Naruto! Espera, ¡No vayas solo! —le gritaba su madre viendo como su pequeño de 6 años salía corriendo del carro para ir a la playa mientras ella y su esposo descargaban el auto.

—¡Ma! Pero yo ya quiero... —reclamaba el pequeño haciendo un puchero, el pequeño Naruto ya llevaba su bañador puesto dejando un rastro de toda su ropa por el camino la cual quitaba desesperadamente—. ¡Pa! —suplicaba a su padre con ojos vidriosos.

—Karin, ¿Podrías acompañarlo por favor? No te preocupes por las maletas, Kushina y yo nos encargaremos de ellas —suplicaba a la pelirroja de 17 años que iba con ellos, quien era la sobrina de su esposa.

Se pudo escuchar el canto de victoria del pequeño rubio que corrió con rumbo fijo y un objetivo definido mientras sus padres escuchaban y veían como la adolescente iba detrás del pequeño suplicando que la esperara.

Naruto iba con su cubeta y su palita directo a hacer un castillo, teniendo como resultado solo un gran hoyo. Su prima se estaba bronceando intentando no quedarse dormida por el aburrimiento, pero el intenso sol de las 10:30 de la mañana, combinado con el relajamiento que le provocaba la brisa que pegaba en su rostro debajo de la sombrilla que ubicaba para no quedar como carne tostada, le ganaban la partida cerrando durante un buen tiempo sus ojos, dejando a Naruto solo.

—¿Karin chan? —la llamaba quedamente el pequeño, pero al ver que no reaccionaba empezaba a caminar alejándose de la propiedad, algo le llamaba la atención desde lejos.

A unas 6 casas de la de él aparentaba estar un niño de cabello negro que parecía ser de su edad y la curiosidad de Naruto era demasiado intensa para poderlo obviar.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntaba el rubio acercándose al otro como si fuesen eternos amigos.

—Viendo a mi hermano —le indicaba señalando con el dedo a una persona que estaba adentro del mar.

—¿Está nadando? —preguntaba curioso y extrañado ya que sus padres le decían que el mar no era lugar para hacerlo.

—No, haciendo pesas ¡Dobe! —Naruto lo miraba extrañado y es que no le parecía que tuviera alguna con él.

—Pues pareciera que está nadando —respondió de manera Naruto lo que provocaba una pequeña sonrisa en el pelinegro—. ¿Qué? —preguntaba extrañado ante su reacción.

—Nada, solo que definitivamente eres un dobe...

El pequeño pelinegro levantaba su mano izquierda en la que llevaba una paleta helada de fresa con leche, de la cual ya había disfrutado la mitad. Naruto lo observó detenidamente al ver como su lengua tocaba aquel objeto helado y es que sus padres preferían no darle tanto dulce, de lo contrario en los minutos siguientes se arrepentían de su decisión.

—¿E...es... de fresa? —preguntó a punto de babear.

—Si, con leche... —aseguró el otro dándole un lengüetazo.

—¿Y...y... es...tá rica...? —interrogó nuevamente llevándose su dedo índice a la boca para morderlo y calmar su ansiedad.

—Deliciosa, especialmente con este calor —exclamó, Naruto sintió como un calor intenso recorría su cuerpo mientras se empezaba a deshacer literalmente del calor. Aquella paleta helada provocaba demasiada ansiedad en su sediento gusto.

—¿Me... das de probar...?

—No.

Aquella negativa hacía que el pequeño rubio empezara a babear como si fuese un hielo derritiéndose por el intenso sol. El pelinegro seguía lamiendo seriamente su victoria al ver como aquel rubio de ojos azules empezaría a llorar, pero nunca esperó lo que estaba por venir.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir como la lengua de aquel niño lamía una de sus mejillas.

—Si, está deliciosa y sabe a fresa —aceptó sonriente el ojiazul con una mueca que enseñaba todos sus blancos dientes de leche.

—¡¿P...p...ero qué haces Usuratonkachi?! —preguntó desconcertado.

—Yo quería probar porque me gustan las fresas y como tenías un poco en tu cachete decidí lamer para saber si me gustaría o no... —respondió de la manera más sincera e inocente que pudo logrando que el pelinegro se sonrojara hasta el cabello.

Volteó la cabeza al lado contrario para que aquel rubio que acababa de conocer no lo viera avergonzado, estiró su mano ofreciéndole la paleta helada casi a la fuerza.

—¿Me la regalas? —preguntó el rubio con el rostro casi iluminado.

—Solo... Pruébala... —Naruto le dio un pequeño lengüetazo para luego gritar "está deliciosa".

Al regresar de la profundidad del mar, el hermano mayor del pelinegro encontraba a su pequeño hermano sentado sobre una toalla con su nuevo amiguito comiendo de la misma paleta.

—Me alegra que compartes Sasuke —lo felicitaba sobándole la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

A Naruto le encantaban las fresas y en una paleta era mejor, pero desde aquel día a Sasuke también le empezaban a gustar.


	2. Vista

*drabbles terminados*

Gracias por haberme dejado sus RW! Me han hecho increíblemente feliz! Gracias DanLRadcliffeW (mi querida neechan), chotivap, Goten Trunks5, chizuruchan1999, MillyGratz8, les envié a cada un MP.

Pero también gracias a las que no tienen cuentas pero aún así dejan su pedacito de RW, kurumy3, YASNyoko1 y Kaori.

Y Para responder en general:

1) AU= significa Alternative Universe, un universo alternativo que no tiene nada que ver el ninja.  
2) No es un one shot, son 5 drabbles, es decir, historia cortitas, que no pasarán de 1,000 palabras, y no son menos de 500.  
3) Espero irlos subiendo cada semana...

Y aquí les dejo el siguiente... está cortito, espero les guste... y espero otra ves sus RW, así me harán muy feliz.

Disclaimer en el primer drabble.

* * *

**VISTA**

Palabras: 698

Las clases de gimnasia eran las preferidas de Naruto y es que siempre trataba de superar a Sasuke en cualquier deporte y cada clase era una competencia en donde el orgullo estaba en juego.

—¡Naruto! —gritó una rubia compañera de él; su cuerpo era espectacular especialmente con aquellos pantaloncillos pequeños pegados a su enorme trasero, lastimosamente para el rubio aquello no era algo que le llamara su atención.

—¿Qué quieres Ino? —preguntó molesto ya que lo detenía de su rumbo al baño para darse su ducha respectiva tras aquel agitado día en el cual Sasuke le ganaba 15 a 13 en básquet.

—Gai sensei dijo que recogieras todo antes de irte a la siguiente clase —la rubia sonrió guiñándole el ojo, sabía que al ojiazul detestaba realizar toda clase de limpieza, pero aquella vez no se salvaría.

—Tsk... Maldito Gai sensei... —gruñó por lo bajo mientras se disponía a recoger las pelotas de básquet, la de vóley junto con su red.

—Toma —le entregaba una bolsa cierto pelinegro rival para que pudiese meter las pelotas respectivas, ya que era obvio que no podría cargar más de 3.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en el receso como todos?

—Si no te ayudo, nunca terminarás dobe, especialmente a ese paso de tortuga que llevas.

Aquello era un insulto, pero más que ello estaba seguro que era un reto ¡Si! Un reto para ver quién de los dos terminaba primero de recoger todos los artículos. Sasuke captó aquella mirada en Naruto y pudo leer perfectamente en ellos lo que significaba, para él solo sería una revancha aunque sus intenciones en realidad llevaban un poco de gentileza.

Casualmente ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, para Naruto aquello era decepcionante así que quiso omitir el resultado.

Se dirigieron a los baños, pero algo simplemente estaba volviendo loco al pelinegro y era ver el musculoso y bien formado cuerpo del rubio; el sudor recorriéndolo, sus mejillas cambiando a un tono rojizo provocado por la excitación del ejercicio, Naruto no se daba cuenta que Sasuke seguía cada paso que daba para quitarse la ropa y terminar en las duchas, su vista estaba clavado en él y aquello le provocaba una excitación sin igual.

Tomó su jabón para comenzar a restregárselo en todo su cuerpo, ¡Demonios! tenía que aceptarlo aunque fuese para él mismo, el grandioso Sasuke estaba obsesionado con el rubio, quería decirle lo que sentía, quería explicarle que desde tiempo atrás solo pensaba en él, contarle que al verlo su cuerpo se erizaba y su corazón se aceleraba, quería... Finalmente declararle sus sentimientos, pero solo con el hecho de estarlo viendo se perdía en el mundo infinito de su imaginación.

—¡Eh! ¡Teme! —gritó llamándole su atención y regresándolo al mundo real.

—¿Qué quieres dobe? —respondió molesto disimulando todas las obscenidades de pensaba.

—Como siempre encerrado en tu lindo y precioso mundo mientras que los demás tratamos de...

—¡¿Qué quieres Naruto!? —gritó finalmente desesperado.

—Te pregunté si querías salir este fin de semana...

Sasuke trató de contener la caída de su quijada al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero... ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar algo así estando ambos desnudos dándose un baño? ¿Qué no entendía que lo único que conseguiría era que se le tirara encima para violarlo?

—Como quieras... —respondió con total indiferencia, pero Naruto no dejaría que aquello lo frenara, lo que veía le gustaba y no desaprovecharía el impulso.

—Teme... ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerte el difícil?

Susurró muy cerca de su oído, pero al sentir la indiferencia del pelinegro prefirió alejarse ¡Maldición! Pensó el aludido ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse de esa manera cuando lo que en realidad quería era hacer todo lo contrario?

Lo tomó de su mano impidiéndole su retirada; no se reprimiría ni un segundo más. Agarró e su rostro dándole un suave beso ¡Carajo! ¡Qué bien sabían los labios del rubio!

—Pe... pe... pero, ¿Qué haces?

—Lo mismo que tú querías desde hace mucho tiempo.

¡Maldito Uchiha! Como odiaba cuando leía su mente. Sasuke seguía extasiado con los labios de su ahora rubio; y es que con solo mirarlo se volvía loco por él, aunque tenía que admitirlo, si tenía que arrancarse los ojos siempre seguiría enamorado de él.


	3. Oido

*drabbles terminados*

Gracias a Goten Trunks5, chovitap, chizuruchan1999, nadia, Hatake.E, harunablakrose, naruto kitsune y MillyGratz8 por haberme dejado su RW! No saben lo feliz que me hacen y para MillyGratz8 no, no sigue olfato... no comas ansias jajajaja

Espero este les guste, este drabble lo tengo clasificado como "T", así que ya están advertidas! Disfruten y quedo en espera de sus RW los cuales me hacen increíblemente feliz.

Disclaimer en el primer drabble.

**OÍDO.**

Palabras: 992

La Universidad siempre es difícil, especialmente cuando siendo chico tienes una pareja del mismo sexo, aunque afortunadamente Naruto siendo tan carismático como era, a sus amigos lo único que les interesaba era que fuese feliz, aunque lo fuese con el Sasuke-bastardo.

—Oye Naruto, ¿Sasuke y tú irán esta noche a la fiesta que dará Gaara?

—Aún no lo sé Shikamaru, Sasuke dice que tiene una presentación el día de mañana —aceptó tristemente ya que las fiestas que daba el pelirrojo podían volverse increíblemente alocadas y si todo salía bien al final de la velada podía terminar teniendo un sexo tan salvaje con Sasuke enamorándose aún más de él, si eso fuese posible.

—Bueno, por lo menos te quedarás en la habitación con él, por mi parte Ino me arrastra a la casa de sus padres —comentó aún más triste que el rubio obteniendo una burla de parte de él.

Sasuke estaba estudiando leyes mientras que Naruto lo hacía para arquitectura, pero lo que él no sabía a pesar de tanto tiempo, era que a su pelinegro le encantaba cantar solo que nunca lo hacía en público.

—Oye Sasuke... —interrumpía la lectura de su novio que estaba enfrascado en uno de los libros de su carrera.

—mmm —respondía automáticamente sin dejar de leer.

—¿Crees que... Podríamos ir esta noche a lo de Gaara?

—Si tú quieres podemos hacerlo —respondía el pelinegro alegrando aquel día del rubio.

La noche llegaba y ambos vestían de manera casual. Todos estaban acostumbrados a verlos juntos, que Naruto fuera el jovial y jodidamente divertido y que Sasuke el controlador, serio-bastardo a los que todos le tenían miedo, pero aquella velada sería un poco diferente.

A pesar de su sano juicio Sasuke aceptaba una de las bebidas que Gaara le ofrecía, una extraña mezcla de color rojo con verde de la cual su cabeza le gritaba que no probara, pero algo muy en su interior le rogaba porque no le hiciera caso a su centrada conciencia.

—Oye Naruto, ¿Sasuke, no es tan bueno con la bebida verdad? —se acercaba al rubio el anfitrión que llevaba en su mano una cerveza.

—En realidad, nunca lo he visto tomar más de dos cervezas, siempre dice que el alcohol embrutece al hombre y que si uno necesita de eso para disfrutar una velada en realidad solo será una mentira —intentó explicar de manera aburrida tomando de su vaso.

—Entonces, esta noche entenderás porque él no toma.

Para Naruto aquella oración no podía ser más confusa, pero entre señas Gaara le daba a entender que pasara a la siguiente habitación, en donde Sasuke cantaba en un karaoke que él tenía. Muchas chicas lo rodeaban al escuchar como él interpretaba magistralmente "under my skin", Naruto no podía estar más sorprendido.

—No canta mal, para ser un engreído bastardo —le aseguraba el pelirrojo acercándose al oído del rubio, pero Naruto no podía escuchar otra cosa más que la melodiosa voz de su amado Sasuke.

Después de dos minutos la canción terminaba, parecía un Frank Sinatra a lo lejos o por lo menos antes sus ojos.

—No sabía que cantabas, teme...

—A pesar de haber estado mucho tiempo contigo, hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí —susurraba a su oído lamiendo y mordiendo su lóbulo—, pero esta noche si quieres... Puedo cantar solo para ti...

Naruto estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la entrada al salón en donde Sasuke cantaba, todos pasaban a un lado de ambos ignorándolos por completo; el rubio estaba seguro desde hace mucho tiempo atrás que estaba enamorado del Uchiha, pero el escucharlo cantar era como si le hubiese hecho el amor solo con escucharlo, por lo que aquella proposición no la dejaría pasar.

La universidad quedaba a 30 minutos de la casa de Gaara, por lo que esperar para llegar a los dormitorios y hacer el amor sería imposible para ambos. Decidieron entrar a una habitación del segundo piso de la casa; según lo que podían observar era del hermano mayor del anfitrión, era una fortuna que toda su familia anduviese en Aspen, lo que les aseguraba que nadie entraría aquella noche.

Sasuke encontró el aparato de sonido de Kankuro, el hermano mayor de Gaara, conectó su celular con un cable USB y comenzó a buscar una melodía para colocarla en repetición.

Frank Sinatra junto a Bono empezaron a ambientar la habitación cantando "Under my skin".

—I've got you... Under my skin...

Cantó suavemente al oído del rubio mientras sus manos quitaban lentamente la camisa de Uzumaki. A Naruto no le quedó más remedio que cerrar sus ojos, ¿Se podía hacer el amor por los oídos? Definitivamente que sí, especialmente cuando Sasuke cantaba de forma tan sensual.

—I've got you deep in the heart of me…

Susurró una vez más al retirar sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior y acostarlo suavemente en la cama. Sasuke era de pocas palabras, pero aquella noche no cantaba solo por hacerlo o porque le gustara, era porque aquella bebida tan exótica que Gaara le entregaba le daba fuerzas para decirle a su rubio todo lo que sentía por él.

Dejó que la canción corriera y que Bono junto a Frank Sinatra continuaran con su trabajo, mientras él lamía el estómago de Naruto llegando hasta su intimidad. Lo introdujo completo en su boca logrando que el rubio se arqueara y gimiera al mismo tiempo, mientras él mojaba por completo su propia mano con su saliva para luego comenzar a masturbar su miembro que gritaba de excitación.

—Te amo... Sasuke... —aceptó jadeante al sentir como el pelinegro introducía suavemente aquel miembro en su interior.

—Y yo a ti dobe...

¿En realidad se podía hacer el amor por los oídos? La respuesta era si y ahora Naruto lo sabía, porque desde ese momento en adelante, nunca podría escuchar a Frank Sinatra y ver a Sasuke al mismo tiempo sin tirársele a sus brazos para que le hiciera el amor.


	4. Olfato

*drabbles terminados*

Gracias a chovitap, Hatake.E, Goten Trunks5, Princezz Inuyoukai, harunablakrose, chizuruchan1999, Zoe Mikaella y sakura1402, soy inmensamente feliz con sus comentarios y tienes razón Goten Trunks5, él no está tan borracho, quizás solo una treta para llevar a su rubio a la cama... jajaja

Espero este les guste, este drabble lo tengo clasificado como "M", así que ya están advertidas! Espero les siga gustando, ya casi vamos llegando al final...

Disclaimer en el primer drabble.

* * *

**OLFATO**

Palabras: 558

¿Quién podría asegurar que debajo de aquel escudo de orgullo, terquedad y seriedad Sasuke Uchiha tenía talentos culinarios ocultos? De hecho, nadie lo sabía y estaba seguro que a ningún ser humano en la faz de la tierra se lo demostraría; claro eso no incluía a su novio, con quien tenía viviendo más de 1 año, por lo menos no aquella mañana en que ambos comenzaban sus vacaciones.

Aquel olor a comida no dejó que Naruto continuara con su dulce sueño, en donde ramens gigantes huían de él.

—¿Qué haces Teme? —preguntó aun con sus ojos cerrados rascándose la cabeza.

—Operando... Dobe...

—Oi... No tienes que ser pesado a estas horas de la madrugada —Sasuke señaló un reloj de pared el cual indicaba que "la madrugada" pasaba desde 5 horas atrás.

—Deberías agradecer que te esté haciendo el desayuno dobe, ningún restaurante te sirve a las 11 am.

Naruto no respondió, en realidad había sobrepasado las 3 de la mañana terminando unos planos para que los revisaran en su oficina, seguir discutiendo por aquello le parecía una total pérdida de tiempo.

Se acercó a Sasuke rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos; los vellos del cuerpo del pelinegro se erizaron al sentir los suaves labios de su rubio en su nuca.

—Gracias... Teme... —su lengua no dejó que sus labios se llevaron todo el crédito de la excitación de Sasuke y es que ¡Cómo le encantaba lamer cada parte del cuerpo de su pelinegro! Una corriente se apoderó del orgulloso Uchiha cuando vio que Naruto se alejaba de él–. Voy a darme una ducha.

—Usurantokachi —susurró molesto mordiéndose los labios, más con él mismo por ser tan débil a los encantos de su ojiazul.

Apagó la cocina dejando la comida cuidadosamente tapada, luego disfrutarían de un helado desayuno, pero ¿Desaprovechar a Naruto en el baño? Sería algo que no se podía perder ¡Demonios! Por eso no cocinaba tan seguido, aquel olor no solo despertaba el apetito voraz de su rubio por ingerir toda clase de alimentos, sino que aviva el apetito sexual y pervertido en él.

No dejaría pasar la oportunidad, aquella ducha no solo la disfrutaría el dobe; esta vez, le permitiría que hiciera lo que fuera con él.

Al entrar el olor a gel de baño de una marca reconocida del mercado, junto al vapor que despedía la ducha; lograba que su excitación despertara de una sola vez. Corrió la cortina encontrándose a Naruto enjabonando su cuerpo.

Tomó un poco de gel y lo restregó en sus propias manos para luego acercarse desde atrás y rozar su excitación en las nalgas del rubio, a lo cual el otro no dejó de gemir quedamente por la acción.

Recorrió la cintura de su novio hasta llegar a su intimidad y empezarlo a masturbar con el pretexto de lavar bien aquella zona.

—S...se siente... Bien... —aceptó con dificultad al momento en que Sasuke incrementaba su velocidad logrando minutos después que el orgasmo invadiera el organismo del rubio terminando en su mano—. Creo... Que deberías de cocinar más seguido teme.

—Lo haré, si tú prometes ser mi postre...

Naruto sonrió ante aquella propuesta. Sasuke sabía cocinar a la perfección especialmente cuando eso lo ponía de tan buen humor que podían tener un perfecto sexo mañanero, definitivamente el olor a la comida les despertaba toda clase de apetito en ambos.


	5. Tacto

*drabbles terminados y publicados*

Gracias a mi querida neechan DanLRadcliffeW, Goten Trunks5, harunablakrose, chovitap, Princezz Inuyoukai, Em Hatake, chizuruchan1999 y a por dejarme sus RW.

Finalmente vengo con el último drabble, que por cierto, mis más sinceras disculpas ya que pensaba que los había terminado de subir ¡Gomene!

Me mató del chiste el comentario de Princezz Inuyoukai, definitivamente ahora tienen otro significado los cinco sentidos. chizuruchan1999, gracias por la invitación, ya luego paso por ahí...

Me alegra que les hayan gustado las historias y un gran agradecimiento por animarme a continuar.

Disclaimer en el primer drabble.

* * *

**TACTO**

Palabras: 1048

Cada año ambos, desde que vivían juntos, tenían la costumbre de ir a la plaza para ver los fuegos artificiales que conmemoraban el año nuevo, pero aquella noche el Uchiha tenía algo especial.

—¡Apúrate teme! O llegaremos tarde al festival y no habrá ni un puto lugar en donde podamos estar para ver los fuegos artificiales —Sasuke sabía cuánto adoraba aquella demostración de pólvora su rubio y aunque era un completo impuntual, cuando se trataba de ir a la plaza para año nuevo Naruto era la puntualidad personificada.

—Tranquilízate dobe, no sacarás nada si sigues presionándome.

Sasuke lucía apacible, como el lago de alguna montaña cada mañana. Naruto caminaba desesperado de un lado a otro en el apartamento que ambos rentaban, solo podía observar que el pelinegro guardaba ciertas "cosas" en una maleta, pero era imposible para él acercarse y descubrir que era.

Finalmente ambos salían del lugar tomando un taxi; después de todo el trayecto era largo y Sasuke no quería cansarse, por lo menos no en ello.

La fascinación se podía leer fácilmente en el rostro del rubio que parecía como un niño pequeño esperando por el día de navidad, aunque para Sasuke el ojiazul era como un libro abierto, era una fortuna que cuando el pelinegro tomaba de la mano a su rubio parecía como si sus revoluciones bajaran al instante, se podía decir que su tacto era como "un freno" para aquel rubio tonto, cabeza hueca, hiperactivo.

Caminaron entre toda la multitud casi abriéndose paso al empujarlos. Saludaron a varios de sus amigos mientras que a otros simplemente los ignoraban.

Finalmente llegaban a una colina, solitaria y desierta pero desde la cual les proporcionaría una vista magnífica del lago y los fuegos artificiales que en menos de 15 minutos iluminarían el cielo de la ciudad.

Naruto no paraba de hablar de cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente. Al darse la media vuelta para ver una vez más a su pelinegro se percató que convertía aquella solitaria colina en una preciosa estación de pic-nic, adornado por un gigantesco mantel, rodeado de diferentes platos de comida y una botella de vino con dos copas de plástico.

—¡Woahhh! —gritó asombrado por tanto detalle y dedicación que Sasuke le ponía pero, ¿En qué momento lograba convertir aquello en un paraje de ensueño? —. ¿A qué debemos la ocasión?

—A que celebramos un año más juntos —respondió secamente para luego sentarse y tomar unos panecillos—. ¿Quieres?

La respuesta del rubio no se hizo esperar, se abalanzó sobre la comida como lobo a su presa dando gracias por la misma.

Minutos después el ocaso inundaba el lugar con sus colores mágicos para darle entrada a la negra noche que era la antesala para el espectáculo de luces que esperaban presenciar. La oscuridad no dejaba ver más que el cielo estrellado y un par de nubes que rondaban por allí, el corazón del pelinegro no dejaba de latir fuertemente, internamente agradecía que el sonido de los fuegos artificiales fuesen tan sonoros ya que de esa manera ni él mismo escuchaba sus propios latidos que no lo dejaban en paz.

Sacó un pequeño sobre de la maleta entregándoselo a su novio con quien cumplía exactamente cuatro años aquella noche y toda una vida de conocerlo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Naruto arrugando el entrecejo.

—Ábrelo y verás —respondió seriamente tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino. Naruto sacó dos pasajes de avión.

—¿Canadá?

—Mi jefe me ofreció unos días de vacaciones y un bono por el último caso que tuvimos en el cual salvé al despacho —explicó, era una fortuna que la noche ocultara que su rostro estaba completamente rojo, el solo pensar en ello lo avergonzaba, no quería parecer cursi o endemoniadamente tradicional, simplemente quería parecer un adulto de 28 años dando un paso más serio con su pareja.

—¡Oh...! Entonces definitivamente disfrutaré estas vacaciones, gracias —agradeció gentilmente acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego apoyar su cuerpo sobre sus manos que estaban en el césped.

—O...ye... Naruto... —dijo nerviosamente tratando de aclarar su garganta acercando su mano hacía la de él para intentar entrelazarlas ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué era tan difícil hacer aquella pregunta?

—Dime...

—Canadá es un lugar más liberal que otros países...

—Si, eso he escuchado... —Naruto no dejaba de admirar los fuegos artificiales y es que una noche 4 años atrás, ambos decidían finalmente formalizar su relación empezando a vivir juntos a pesar de lo que podían pensar los demás.

—Ya que andaremos por allí... mmm... ¿Crees... Que...? —Naruto dejó de ver aquellos fuegos para dirigir su mirada y su atención al pelinegro que aparentemente intentaba decir algo con mucha dificultad—, bueno... mmm... no se si sería lo ideal, pero... Ya que andaremos por allí, no se si tú... ¿Quisieras... mmm...? —parecía como si el frío de la noche quisiera jugarle una mala pasada enmudeciéndolo por completo, pero no era aquello y Naruto lo sabía.

El rubio emitió una pequeña carcajada sonriendo de oreja a oreja viendo a la perfección el color carmesí que abarcaba todo el rostro de su teme. Tomó la mano entrelazándola con la de él, en ese momento Sasuke entendía que no solo él producía el efecto de frenar ciertas emociones en el rubio sino que también Naruto tenía otro efecto en él: tranquilizarlo.

—¿Crees que quisieras casarte conmigo? —dijo sin más y con mucha seguridad. Naruto continuó sonriendo, aceptando la propuesta al mover la cabeza.

Lo había conocido desde que eran unos infantes, habían atravesado juntos la adolescencia, estudiado juntos en la universidad a pesar de estar en diferentes carreras, enfrentar a sus propias familias, amigos y a la sociedad por ser diferentes; estaba seguro desde hace mucho tiempo atrás que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, y aunque el casarse no fuese más que una formalidad y que no tuviese mucha validez al otro lado del continente no le importaba.

En ese momento Sasuke también podía entenderlo, Naruto producía un efecto tranquilizador con solo hecho de tocarlo y es que su tacto era el mejor que había conocido en toda su vida.

Aquella noche debajo de aquel cielo inundado de diferentes colores y protegidos con los manteles que Sasuke llevaba, hicieron el amor como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

**-Fin-**

* * *

¿Cursi? ¿No? La verdad me pareció final perfecto, me gustó mucho escribir estos drables, de veras que los hice de corazón.


End file.
